dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora Lucifer
Aurora Lucifer is the main female protagonist in DxD Black Lamb. She is a devil from the Lucifer Clan, and a 2nd year student at Shitori Academy enrolled under the Alias "Aurora Lucifa" she in class 4-C which is a mystery to most of the students of Shitori Academy except the administration who knows that class 4-C is a class of supernatural creatures. A cocky and arrogant devil princess that left her clan in order to gather her own peerage and return in order to become a champion in the Rating games. Born after Vali decided to re-create his clan via through intercourse and impregnating multiple girls, she is from the main family which consists of those who possess the blood of both Kuroka and Vali Lucifer. She is sister to current Rating Game champion Emperor Lancelot Lucifer and sister to current Great Satan Amelia Asmodeus. Aurora is the current second in command of the Devil Territory in Tokyo and is also the president to the Paranormal Investigation club at Shitori Academy. She is also the 2nd most popular girl at the Academy, behind her childhood rival Celina Abaddon. Appearance Aurora is a girl with dark silver colored hair and ruby red colored eyes. She wears her hair in two different styles: the first is her long silver hair flowing down her back and the second style for when she's fighting is with her tail tied in a ponytail kept up with a red hairband. She is always seen with a rose or another type of flower in her hair at all time, this is because her sister told her when she was a child that it would bring her good luck. She possesses a busty and curvy figure that is a couple of sizes smaller than Kuroka's. She is usually seen with a cocky or arrogant grin on her face. She usually wears the Shitori Academy's girl's uniform which consists of a white shirt, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a blue skirt with white accents, there's also a S symbol for Shitori on the right corner. During battle she typically wears blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line. In her armor, she is also equipped with a mini cape and steel plate arm guards. Personality Aurora is a arrogant, cocky, and mischievous girl. Like all Lucifer's she has a battle thirsty side always wanting to get into fights with bigger and stronger opponents. Unlike other Lucifer however she has little to no control over her battle thirsty side which is why she jumps into battles and puts herself in harms way without fully thinking of the consequences. Despite this flaw however, she demonstrates a high intelligence when it comes to preparing battle strategies shown in her first Rating Game where despite losing she received good reviews, something which is rare among newcomers. Initially at the start of her relationship with Yami, instead of actually trying to work with him, she tries to manipulate and "tame" him instead which leads to a lot of arguing among the two. Ex Gremory IV states that if she focused on actually understanding Yami instead of controlling him she would be much more successful in her endeavors. Aurora is also shown to lack restraint when later she tries to push Yami to continue fighting even after he is shown to be on the verge of dying. She is later chastised by her brother for this action where he states she's not just holding herself back but also Yami and she's tearing the relationship between them apart. Aurora is shown to have a extreme fascination with her ancestor Kuroka, something unusual among her family who tries to hide the nekomata blood inside themselves in order to fit well with other pure blooded devil clans. This is the reason Aurora grows her hair out and is also the reason Aurora took up practicing senjutsu and youjutsu despite her whole family being against the idea. Due to constant abuse from her father, it is revealed that Aurora has developed a small inferiority complex, due to being neglected and ignored by her father who sees her as nothing but a weakling because she wasn't born with strength on par to her brother and sister, she was trained mostly by her older siblings and mother. Despite his neglect it is revealed that she can't bring herself to hate him due to her mother telling her that he used to not be like this, but because of the stress of running a clan, trying to rebuild it, and trying to raise the Lucifer Clan up however that he began to grow cold only caring about the Lucifer Clan's strength. At times Aurora shows her kindness and naturally cares for her peerage which causes her father to call her weak and sentimental. Later in the series it is revealed that she pushed herself hard to live up to her father's expectations but never could due to her older siblings both being much stronger and better at her in practically everything. This feeling of inadequacy causes her to seek refuge in Tokyo where she eventually meets Ex Gremory who decides to keep her around as his second in command. As the series progresses,Aurora is shown to mature after experiencing multiple defeats, because of her maturing she realizes just how badly she damaged the relationship between herself and Yami so she decides to fix the relationship by actually learning about Yami, his past, and helping him deal with his problems. Aurora suffers from ophidiophobia, a intense fear of snakes due to when she was young, a snake egg that she had hatched and raised bit her after a year of her caring for it. She has the scar on the left side of her neck to prove it. Aurora also shows intense jealousy for her sister, Amelia because she has servants that love her the second she makes them her servants meanwhile she has to work hard to gain Yami's love. She later becomes a comfort for Yami and he becomes a comfort for her due to their shared relationship: she was the first person who pulled him out of the darkness of his mind and he was the first person that respects her as a master and as a woman instead of seeing her as a child. Aurora also shows a blood thirst side and refuses to show mercy to those she sees as wrongdoers and evil, something that Yami later enjoys about her. * She constantly tries to make Yami jealous by flirting with various boys at school but this is shown not to work and Yami shows indifference for it. * She also reveals herself to share Yami's hidden fear of being alone. Always arguing with him when he does something that could potentially end his life. History During the prime era, Vali eventually married Kuroka and had children with her, thus starting the Lucifer lineage, he then had a harem full of other women he fell in love with or deemed as very strong and impregnated them in order to restart his clan thus creating the Lucifer clan. Growing up Aurora was always pushed by her father to be stronger and better, due to being unable to reach the high standards he pushed her to, he later begins to neglect her so she relied on her siblings and mother for training. After her father reveals his plan to have her married off, she angrily leaves and runs to Tokyo where she unluckily lands in the fallen angel territory, after being attacked and defeating three low class fallen angels, Ex Gremory then finds her, excited by her strength he decides to make her the second in command of the Devil District and has his childhood friend Sonia Sitri, the headmistress of Shitori Academy, enroll Aurora in as a student. The story then takes place, a year after her enrollment into Shitori Academy. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Being the descendant of: the original Satan Lucifer, the strongest White Dragon emperor, and the second strongest Nekomata in history, she has incredibly high demonic power. According to her siblings and Ex Gremory she is limited by her arrogance with Ex Gremory stating that when the next gathering of Young devils come around she's going to be the obvious favorite with everyone excited to see what a Lucifer descendant can do. * Illusion Magic: Despite her arrogant attitude she surprisingly shows a lot of tactics in using illusion magic to confuse and trick her enemies. After the training for their second Rating Game, Yami states that her illusion magic is so strong that she can even cause illusions to everyone in a fifty mile radius of her as long as she possesses higher demonic energy than the target. Lucifer-Dragon Flames (ルシファードラゴンフレイムス) also known as "The Wrath of the White Dragon Devil" is the clan ability of the Lucifer Clan that shares the bloodline of Vali Lucifer, the strongest white dragon emperor in existence. Being the descendant of Vali Aurora is capable of creating silvery white flames that freeze anything they touch. The dragon-devil flames are so powerful that they are capable of causing 3rd degree cold burns. Aurora is shown to be a expert in this ability, being able to launch the flames from her mouth and can even shoot smaller bullets from her finger tips in order to stun her enemies. Reduce: The second ability of the Lucifer Clan that only belongs to the main branch family who share the blood of Vali and Kuroka. This ability allows the wielder to release silver wyverns made of reducing aura that drains a small portion of their opponent's strength. And advance forms of this ability can cause curses or be used for sealing magic. Aurora is shown to not have actual mastery over this ability so far. Hand to Hand Combat specialist: Despite wielding the "dividing blade" Aurora is shown to not actually know how to wield it and is instead a master at hand-to-hand combat due to her training from Ex Gremory. Because of her mastery in hand-to-hand combat and her Lucifer Dragon flames she is referred to as a power types in terms of being a king. She has had formal training in Aikido and Taekwondo resupplying in her fighting style being both offensive and defensive. Flight: Being a devil, Aurora is capable of flight and possesses two typical jet black devil wings. Special Moves Starry Hellbringer also known as Flame of the End is her signature move, she creates a star shaped energy blast made of silvery white Lucifer-Dragon flames with the ability to freeze-burn her enemies into nothingness turning their bodies blue. Lucifer's Spawn also known as Devil of the End is a ability created by Aurora, first shown in Life 4, Aurora created after-images due to her speed and demonic power that acts as traps, if her opponents strike or touch the afterimage it will cause their arms or legs to freeze-burn on contact. Equipment Dividing Sword (botched replica of Divine Dividing): In her father's attempt to recreate the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear he gathered devil scientists and magicians all over the Earth and Underworld to try to make a replica for his family, in the same way the Gremory clan has the boosted gear replica, but due to not having enough information on the sacred gear and the current host not being found they were only capable of creating a sword that only carries 1/10th of the dividing power of the Divine Dividing and only adds power to the sword and not the wielder. She stole it from her father's safe before leaving the underworld and going to Tokyo. Trivia * Aurora image is based off of Eleonora Viltaria from the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. * Houki Minami helped in the creation of her character. * It is revealed that the quote she used before reincarnating Yami, was a quote she had came up with her sister and brother when she was very young. * Aurora was originally supposed to be the devil of the Buer Clan but this idea was discarded and instead replaced with the descendant of Vali Lucifer and Kuroka. * Aurora name is the same as the Roman Goddess of the Dawn. Aurora's name could also reference to The Aurora Borealis '''and '''Aurora Australis Northern/Southern lights. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:DxD Black Lamb